User talk:NvaderGrim
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, NvaderGrim! Thanks for your edit to the User:NvaderGrim page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- Wikia (Talk) 22:16, September 9, 2011 I'm new. Yeah, I'm new. If anyone has anything they want to say or whatever, say it. Did I mention I'm new? Yes! but you have to ship me a copy or whatever or is it on the internet? RE: Can I use your character? OF COURSE! All information about me is in Invader Meen. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 08:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I gotta tell you The person adding random categories is Blackrockshotermoon. She was doing it to get the category badge.If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Get chat now Hey get on chat i wont annoy uInvaderPD 15:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Get chat nowInvaderPD 23:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) can i put u in my next blogInvaderPD 23:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) this is uInvaderPD 23:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) PFFT No, although Scott Pilgrim is AWSOME, no it's Frida and Manuel from El TigreIf you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 23:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat i need to tell you something importantInvaderPD 23:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks dude.. I'm glad someone agrees with me about the whole adding categories. I think it's cheating,too, but I'm not as nice as you. I already reported blackrockshotermoon, but Meen says it's okay, as long as they're not irrelevant, or some crap. But they don't fit in with characters anyway, she put Rhyne in MALES and Almighty Tallest Ken in FEMALES! That doesn't make sense at all.If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 00:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) My chat isn't working let's talk on a blogInvaderPD 23:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Get on your first chatInvaderPD 00:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat HoneyBunchThat was the CHIZER 16:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I think your pretty cool, I wish we could meet in real life. We're both in the same grade, right? Eighth grade? So yeah...If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 22:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You can use Dakama As long as she has her typical personality, than that will be just fine.If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 23:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat or i will suicide because i love uThat was the CHIZER 22:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Me as an Emosaur Here's me as an Emosaur I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 02:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Get chatThat was the CHIZER 03:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) HoneyBunch get chat nowThat was the CHIZER 23:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Get on chatThat was the CHIZER 10:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat please Grim-kun it's Dell-chan. That was the CHIZER 23:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Now!!!!!!!That was the CHIZER 23:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Dakama is Dead And you watched her die.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Mother?? LOL, you do have a good point, except there's one tiny thing wrong with that statement: I am male. But other than that, yes. LOL AGAIN. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!You FILTHY Human! 04:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC)! WOPOPOPPOPOWOPOPOPOPOP WOPWOPYOURFACEWOPWOPWOPICECREAMWOPWOPWOPPIKACHU CHAT!~!!! KyLE playing guitar hero, and stan killz tha japanese RESPECT MY ATHORITAH!I got in trouble once at school. The teacher yelled at me, "What would your parents say if I called them?' I replied, "Hello?" 02:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you leave chat Maria Skellington 19:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh... COME TO THIS WIKI PLZ http://cartoonfancharacters.wikia.com/ surpassed! I have surpassed you! tremble in fear!!!!!!! Foolish biologicals! you know nothing! (talk) 15:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC)